


Circle

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Spin the Bottle, they're both gay messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'spin the bottle kiss' prompt~Weiss physically feels her heart stop as the bottle starts to slow, and it comes to a halt with the neck of the bottle pointed undoubtedly at her. With a shaky breath, Weiss glances up at Ilia, who she finds blushing directly across from her in the circle.





	Circle

“Do you _really_ think I’d participate in something so trivial?” Weiss grumbles, crossing her arms as she glares at Yang.

“Get out of your shell a little, princess.” the blonde chuckles, “I also happen to know that _someone_ is playing too, if that helps.”

Ice-blue eyes meet violet as Yang throws her a smirk, and the ex-heiress feels a blush come to her cheeks as she thinks of the chameleon faunus in the next room, but she doesn’t give Yang the chance to feel pride as she responds, “I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

Yang only laughs as she takes a glass bottle out of the cabinet, then walks out of the room with a shake of her head. Weiss stays where she is for a few minutes, then sighs, “ _Fine.”_

Weiss just keeps telling herself that it probably won’t be as bad as she thinks it will be. She walks into the living room with her head held high, but as she watches Coco crawl across the circle, sealing her lips over Velvet’s, her heart rate picks up. Of course, Blake has to hear her come in and glance over her shoulder. “Come join us, Weiss.” she calls, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her, her lopsided smirk making itself known fairly quickly.

Yang and Blake scoot apart, and Weiss reluctantly takes a seat between them, watching as Coco reaches out and spins the bottle in the middle of the circle. Weiss lets out a huff. She’s always thought that this game was stupid. She glances to her side, raising an eyebrow as Yang raises a beer bottle to her lips and takes a sip. She hears a few people gasp, so her attention returns to the bottle. Her heart drops. Out of all people, the bottle _had_ to land on Ilia. Coco raises an eyebrow at the faunus, then very briefly glances at Weiss. Weiss is a bit taken aback as Coco says, “I think I’ll do a cheek kiss for this one.” as she leans across the circle, leaving a kiss to Ilia’s cheek as she said she would.

Usually, cheek kisses were against the rules when her friends played this, but no one says anything. Weiss raises an eyebrow at the thought. Then, Ilia is reaching forward and spinning the bottle, and Weiss’ breath catches in her throat. Weiss swears that the few seconds that she watches the glass turn are the longest of her life. She physically feels her heart stop as the bottle starts to slow, and it comes to a halt with the neck of the bottle pointed undoubtedly at Weiss. With a shaky breath, Weiss glances up at Ilia, who she finds blushing directly across from her in the circle. Weiss has had a crush on her ever since Blake introduced them to each other, so she finds herself hoping that Ilia will go through with it.

Ilia stares at her for a moment before Sun nudges her forward, and all of their friends start chanting ‘ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’._ Weiss realizes at this exact moment that all of her friends are either drunk or tipsy, but she doesn’t see any bottles near Ilia. That means that Ilia is most likely sober, and it means _so_ much more when the girl tilts her head in a silent request for permission, to which Weiss grants with a nod. Slowly, Ilia starts to crawl across the space between them, and Weiss feels her blood rushing in her ears. She sits completely still, letting out another deep breath as Ilia enters her space. Her eyes drift shut as soon as Ilia’s lips meet hers, and she feels her body relax when the faunus’ hand rests itself on her shoulder. Their friends all cheer.

Ilia pulls back a moment later, her whole face so red that it actually makes _Weiss,_ proclaimed ‘ice queen’ _giggle._ “Ugh, get a room!” Yang yells, although it’s lighthearted in its intentions, and it causes Ilia to glance at her. 

She appears to be deep in thought for a moment before a smile forms on her face and she glances back at Weiss as she stands, offering a hand to help her up. “Maybe we will.” she replies, and she distinctly hears a wolf whistle sound through the room, but as she follows Ilia out of the room, she can’t pull her attention away for long enough to snap at the moron who did it.


End file.
